


[Podfic]  Do Not Forge a Toddler Again

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cute, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Do Not Forge a Toddler Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Do Not Forge a Toddler Again](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/22627.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Do Not Forge a Toddler Again](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4mb2a2iyp19wdog/38_Do_not_forge_a_toddler_again.mp3)

Title: Do Not Forge a Toddler Again #38  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG  
File size/type: 4MB, .mp3  
Length: 4m:01s  
Author's Summary: #38 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Do Not Forge a Toddler Again](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/22627.html)  
Download or Listen [Do Not Forge a Toddler Again](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4mb2a2iyp19wdog/38_Do_not_forge_a_toddler_again.mp3)


End file.
